Imposible
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Percy a veces es imposible, pero si solo busca un beso... ¡qué remedio! Situado durante "el mejor verano de Percy", en el campamento, tras la batalla de El último héroe del Olimpo. Alerta: posibles spoilers.


**Imposible**

Cuando Percy entró a escondidas en la cabaña 6 a plena luz del día, Annabeth tan solo levantó la vista del portátil de Délalo un segundo antes de retomar su investigación. La cabaña de Atenea había disfrutado del primer turno de los baños (gracias a la victoria obtenida en la última carrera de carros), por lo que Annabeth, tras una breve ducha, había corrido a su cabaña para continuar su exploración a través de los miles de archivos que Dédalo había guardado en aquel portátil, más parecido a un laberinto que a un ordenador. Mientras leía un proyecto, este mencionaba uno anterior que Annabeth aun no había estudiado, y la obligaba a retroceder. Y así sucesivamente. La chica intentaba aprovechar ese par de horas que tenía libres antes de la cena.

Percy se acercó hasta la cama de Annabeth, donde ella se había tumbado boca abajo y balanceando las piernas mientras murmuraba cosas parecidas a «Autómatas... Vigas resistentes... Un buen batido de fresa...» con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Intentó llamar la atención de la joven soltando quejidos.

―Annabeth, me duele mucho. En serio, ¡que me duele!

Annabeth suspiró, consciente de que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le atendiera.

―A ver, sesos de alga. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Entonces, reparó en su aspecto. Tenía la camisa naranja chillón del campamento rasgada y dejando la piel al descubierto justo en el lugar donde debería haber existido una herida. Las rodillas y las mejillas estaban manchadas de polvillo.

Arqueó las cejas con cierta curiosidad.

―¿Desde cuándo alguien con la maldición de Aquiles viene quejándose de...? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Percy suspiró teatralmente.

―Malcom. Me ha dado una buena paliza durante el entrenamiento con espada. Y luego me ha dicho algo como «Ya sabes qué te sucederá si le haces algo a nuestra Annabeth.»

―Traducción: que te han pateado el trasero. Hay que verte, Percy: eres capaz de derrotar a un séquito de _dracaenae_ y no puedes aguantar un duelo en el campamento. Me da que lo que te convierte en héroe es el subidón de adrenalina que te entra cuando estas asustado.

―Deberías ser más compasiva con Percy―dijo Percy repitiendo las palabras que una de las campistas de Afrodita dijo un día que Annabeth se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y Percy había intentado abrazarla después del desayuno.

―Y tú deberías ser más comprensiva con Annabeth―replicó―. La pobre solo intenta trabajar.

―Annabeth, siempre estás trabajando. Tómate un respiro, relájate, deja que las cosas fluyan...

―¿Qué las cosas fluyan? Eso solo lo diría un hijo de Poseidón.

Percy sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, y Annabeth volvió a concentrarse y a murmurar para sí misma. Durante una pausa que utilizó para descansar la vista, recordó la antiquísima regla de nada de dos campistas solos en una cabaña. Más de una vez Percy se había colado allí, pero tan solo para advertirle de que dejara a Dédalo en paz un rato y fuera a las clases de tiro con arco de Quirón o para preguntarle cuándo era la próxima inspección de cabañas y si podía ayudarle a ordenar la suya, recibiendo siempre un golpe con la almohada, si no era de Annabeth de Malcom, que había cogido confianza con Percy desde que su hermanita había comenzado a salir con él.

Pensar en la norma, en lo atrevido que era Percy al entrar allí y en que seguramente él ni se habría dado cuenta de la situación hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. «Por favor, que no entre nadie. Que no entre nadie...»

Sabía que si alguno de los hijos de Atenea entraba, lo más seguro es que intentara fingir qe aquello no tenía nada de importancia. Pero el rumor se extendería, y las hijas de Afrodita comenzarían a atosigarla dándole consejos que ella no quería para nada.

―Y esto ha sido una estocada, ¿verdad?―preguntó Annabeth para alejar esos pensamientos. Agarró el trozo de tela naranja que colgaba de la camiseta de Percy e intentó aguantarse la risa. Lo más seguro era que Percy no hubiera estado tomándose en serio ese enfrentamiento con Malcom. La distracción le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no aprendería.

―Una que me habría matado, pero como a todos les ha dado por acuchillarme, no me ha sorprendido.

Y era cierto, todo el campamento estaba fascinado por la invulnerabilidad de Percy, que se había bañado en aguas del Estigio para poder enfrentarse con el mismo Cronos. Todo comenzó cuando, una noche, mientras cantaban canciones frente a la hoguera dirigidos por los hijos de Apolo, Connor Stoll le preguntó si su talón de Aquiles era su mano derecha.

Percy, extrañado, negó con la cabeza.

―Que va, la mano es algo muy expuesto.

Entonces, con una rapidez sorprendente, se sacó algo de la espalda y descargó con fuerza contra la mano derecha de Percy, que estaba apoyada en la grada donde estaba sentado. El cuchillo (porque eso era el objeto misterioso) se dobló ante el poder inmortal que irradiaba la piel de Percy. Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, anonadado mientras Percy se apartaba de él, pegándose a Annabeth

―¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!―gritó furioso.

Y desde entonces, todo el campamento disfrutaba atacando la mano derecha de Percy con cualquier cosa (lo que incluía un lanzallamas) .

Pero tan solo Annabeth conocía donde se encontraba su talón de Aquiles.

En ese momento, ella estiró la mano y acarició la parte más baja de la espalda de Percy, justo ese punto que lo conectaba a la humanidad. Que lo conectaba a ella.

El se estremeció. Por alguna razón, las caricias, los roces y las heridas eran sensaciones mucho más sensibles en aquella zona. Y Annabeth, que le encantaba ver como Percy se tensaba al recibir algo, lo que fuera, en esa zona, había cogido la extraña costumbre de acariciarle allí. Al chico no debería parecerle desagradable: jamás se quejaba cuando ella lo hacía.

―Un día de estos seré yo quien te clave un cuchillo. A mi también me tienes fascinada con esa invulnerabilidad.

―Tú me das más miedo que ninguno―sonrió Percy, consciente de que Annabeth jamás sería capaz de traicionarle―. Eres la única que conoce el _punto_.

Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa. Percy cerró los ojos y frunció los labios exageradamente. Así que por eso había venido...

―Prefiero que me des otra cosa en vez de una cuchillada―pidió él.

Annabeth solo alzó las cejas.

―Si piensas que voy a besarte mientras tengas el aspecto de una croqueta rebozada en la arena, lo llevas claro, sesos de alga.

Percy abrió un ojo, contemplándola. Sabía que podía hacer que la chica cambiara de opinión rápidamente, y así estaba a punto de hacerlo: la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a él. Pero entonces, Annabeth le empujo, quizás con demasiada fuerza, y le hizo caer de la cama, que había sido estrecha desde el principio para dos personas.

Annabeth se asomó para ver a Percy en el suelo.

―¡Pero si es solo un beso!―se quejó Percy―. Te prometo que no te abrazo.

―Date una ducha y ya hablaremos.

Percy se levantó, se sacudió los vaqueros y murmuró entre dientes una lista de quejas. Annabeth no se molestó en atenderle. Sabía de sobra que Percy no estaba enfadado. Es más, él era de los dos quien más disfrutaba con aquellos juegos.

―¡Pero tengo el último turno, Annabeth! ¡Y después tendré que ir a los establos de los pegasos a limpiar!

―Eso te pasa por nombrar al señor D "el Borracho del Olimpo".

Percy suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Bueno, entonces te veo después de la cena, porque cenaré solo. Ya sabes, Tyson se marchó esta mañana y yo voy a aburrirme como una ostra... Y te echaré de menos hasta la fogata...

Esta vez le tocó a Annabeth soltar un largo suspiró. Percy a veces era... imposible. Sí, aquell apalabra lo definía muy bien; pero Annabeth sabía que ella también lo era en algunas ocasiones. Cerró el portátil y se acercó para abrirle la puerta, quitándole toda esperanza a Percy. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara, ella le agarró con un puño la camisa rasgada y le acercó para besarle. Cuando se separaron, ella frunció el ceño y olisqueó el cuello de Percy.

―Tú ya has limpiado los establos, mentiroso.

* * *

_Supongo que diré lo típico de siempre... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne  
_


End file.
